A Winter's Fairy Tale
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: AU! Jamie is an university student at the age of 21 and jack is a 16 year old high school student - the two are completely different people in response... see full inside - REWRITING chapter one


**title - A Winter's Fairy Tale **

**paring - older Jamie x jack frost **

**summery - AU! Jamie is an university student at the age of 21 and jack is a 16 year old high school student - the two are completely different people in response, though despite their families relationship they never once seemed to get along without the spark of arguments bursting between the two...so what happens when Jamie and jacks parents force Jamie into taking care of jack for the winter break due to an unfortunate event...who for reasons doesn't want jack to know of? **

**by - ME!**

**enjoy**

* * *

A weeks pass before the frozen weather of Florida America, added the additional collection of snow to its home grown land. A tall young brunet man with glass covered chocolate eyes, walked through the hallways of Florida's university. Looking somewhat tired from his long day of classes the tall brunet just wanted to get back to his own dorm.

Wary thoughts of spending his break doing nothing but relaxation, but no misfortune struck hard down on him, for when he was so well prepare for the year exam (which they have at the end of ever semester) somewhat failed and was given one last chance of redoing it. Lost in thoughts the young adult found himself at a nearby park, sighing the tall brunet simply baby stepped over to the parks closest bench, and without any convinced hesitation he flopped there then fell into a deep sleep.

Without knowing how time flew by the tall brunet was unthoughtful being awaken "oh Jamie…..Jamie….Jamie…..*sighs*…..OI BRATH FACE WAKE UP WOULD YA" with that the tall brunet opened his eye lids lazily looking up to see the person who would happened to be responsible for making such loudness. Loud enough to make the young man to jerk off his current seating into what was hoping to be snow, but no, instead was unfortunately head-butted to the cold solid corncrake.

The tall brunet deliberately stood up glaring then gave off an insulting snarl "beat it frostbite" at the shorter teen who gave off an more threatening glare as if to dare the taller man to say that again, you can say this sort of thing normal in a way…Well for these two though, for everyone else this was something unexpected. Can't blame them though these two are supposed to get along not to try and strangle each other merciless, till one of them drops dead for the lack of oxygen.

Staring at the burnet boy with a still threatening glare, the shorter teen with frosty azure eyes, with only a response that would just make the situation worse than it was already. Fighting fire with fire in moral case ice. "Ya 'know it's not nice to pick fights with other people, well do you Mr. Smartass?" alright folks lets the start of world war three commence…..maybe not.

"HUH" was what came from the taller man, bout to walk up to the shorter frosty haired teen, but like all the misfortune that seemed to have taken the liking to the tall brunet, he epically slipped and landed but cheeks first. Unable to hold back the shorter man spat out in complete laughter, it didn't long before the taller man got up and dusted himself once more, or something like that well nothing to matter over.

"look at you, y-you were so p-pft-pathetic" words spoken from the frosty azure, as he panted through his laughter, that statement only seemed to make the taller brunet to quickly take on the never ending argument of glares and insults, with resulting of neither sides winning.

…..

The next day

*THUD* The sound of head banging or perhaps in some cases slamming oneself against on what librarians would call a sea of text books, spreading itself onto the dull carpet, paper flew in a flowing glided motion.

Frustrated of the exam results, yes he has taken it again and in all honesty he liberally slept through half of it, so to take mind off the tall brunet turned towards the single dorm room window, staring endlessly into the snow. The snow wasn't heavy but rather light yet still very fluffy it didn't take long for starvation to take over his lost thoughts.

Moaning for something hot and tasty the tall brunet went out for a bite only to be dumb founded, he stood in on what seemed to be over an hour at a nearby café and yes the line was very the line long and packed. Knowing that he be there for centuries to pass before the power of starvation would cause him to pass out cold. So instead the tall brunet walked off to find another café….hopefully not so packed, after twenty minutes the tall lean man, finally set glass chocolate eyes on a not so crowded area, and was still open café, this fact pleased him very much that not all of gods fortunate was against it properly better no to push it.

Lazing around in one of Florida's now frozen pine trees the frosty azure quietly watches the children, throwing snow balls at each other, giggling with such carefree atmosphere, *sighs* "how long has it been…..since then" was all the shorter man spoke to himself. Slowly and steadily traced his thoughts into a dream remembering how time flew faster when with others then when alone, this truly questioned the shorter youths understanding in things.

He noticed how there was only one standing figure in his untitled dream, unlike the rest was just voices, the frosty azure only wonder why that was so he desperately tried to get closer to the figure, it only seemed to become more of bluer then clear by each passing step he could make. As it all seemed the back drop of voices faded into an enchanted tone, though the shorter frosty haired teen stood only half a meter away yet the figure with no doubt was still nowhere near recognizable.

Frosty azure eyes suddenly widen as the unrecognizable figure reached out what seemed to be a hand and without any hesitation the faceless figure came only to within the blink of an eye millimetres from the shorter teens quivering plumb lips, as pale skin began to stain with blood rushing heat. Body shaken till numbing itself, mind blanking in and out of concussions, even though he was dreaming it didn't meant that you could dream within an already acting dream.

With another blink, the figure motion closer till lips were partly touching….hot breath steaming out, as if the figure was about to speak….but the shorter teen wouldn't allow it and pushed away the unrecognizable figure away. Just like that he awoke from the other dimension, sweats ran down his whole body, despite the cold weather the frosty azure couldn't help but feel the burning heat of blood rushing to the surface of pale skin.

Followed with heavy panting, the shorter teen sank in with pine tree as if to became part of its many branches or add in to its thick bark, squeezing the warmth enclosure fabric with one hand as the other tries to wipe away to pouring tears or maybe to cover up his panting lips. Not once has the frosty azure wanted to remember, not once had he wanted to dream of it….not once, not since that night…..had he.

* * *

**well that's done...so tired...**

**review and tell me how it is**

**thankyou**


End file.
